Logistics facilities (e.g., warehouses, shipping centers, etc.) often use materials handling systems to move items from one point to another or to sort items. Materials handling systems can include conveyor belts, beds, trays or similar devices. These materials handling systems often rely on gravity to anchor items to the materials handling systems as the items are moved.